TRAÎTRISE
by BakPaoDaGing
Summary: Life full intrigue entangled with love and revenge. Traître just a common thing which they encounter. Tricherie is the utmost thing in their life. They the one who chose this, since everything change on that night. Warning : FemKuroko, Gender Bender,AU
1. Bloody Birthday

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an english or french native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure.

If you see -() so that mean the meaning of the words before.

Pairings : ? (Who and who)... not decide yet

Character : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Warning : FemKuroko, Gender bender, AU, etc

Enjoy your reading ^V^

* * *

_This story I dedicate to my pervy friend._

**TRAÎTRISE**

**© Bakpao Daging  
**

.

.

_Tomorrow never dies though tragedy come to you without any greeting. As long as human still alive every thing could be happen in every different aspect, so it is human decision to choose the way how to endure everything in their life._

**.**

**.**

**Le sanglant Anniversaire – (Bloody Birthday)**

**.**

**.**

"Do you get it from what I said, Sei?" Asked The baby blue haired woman in the middle of her age to the boy in front of her after she wore him a warm camel coat. The woman wear a knee-length long sleeved dress which has same color like her sky blue eyes and navy blue high heels, while the boy wears a long trouser, black shoes and gray jacket under his camel coat. The woman puts a folding knife inside his pocket. "You will need this too, use this if your and Tetsumi life in danger. Please, take care your sister for me."

The boy still keep in silent no words come from him. "Hold this." She put a flashlight in his hand and made his hand to hold that thing then she wore a black ushanka to her daughter had which cover her two tails haired. The little girl wears a black coat which cover half of her skirt with black stocking pant cover her legs, navy scarf around her neck and black mini boots.

"No. We don't want to leave you, Okaa-san." Said the baby blue haired little girl while folding the tip of dress which that woman worn. Inside the room there just only three peoples, the woman included two children in front of her, with white color on the wall, the room has more enough space inside it. There are only mahogany desk with small grey couch behind it, accompanied a red sofa across in the middle of the room and teak bookcases full of books attached on the corner of the wall and dim light as the light for their vision.

"Nee.. Nii-san, please tell something…" Begged the little girl at the fiery red haired boy around her age who stand still quietly beside her. Their mother stared at them with wistfully.

**_"SLAP! OOMPH!"_**From the distance came the faint sound of gunshots and people who were injured thereby. The voice sounded increasingly clear and more clear every minute, as if the sound is chasing and chasing them from their hiding places at this time.

In her hiding, the middle-aged woman decided to crouched down in front of her children. He looked at the boy and girl with closely, she stroked their head and cheek then wrap it with kiss on their cheek alternately and gave them a slight little smile before she hugged her two children tightly on the same time.

**_"BOOSFLASHH."_**One by one sniper bullet pursue every one who are outside their's home with full of rage without giving any opportunity to them for yell and feel pain. Tried to dissuade those who trying breaking through the guard wall to harm the occupants of the castle.

"Remember this. Whatever happen to both of us, Okaa-san and Otou-san will always love you." Said her lovingly and hugging them more tightly.

"No.. I don't want to leave you... Kaa-san should come with us.." The little girl starting to cry, her teardrops come slowly on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, if I never can be a good mother for you both. I really hope can see you both grow together." Whispered their mother, teardrops came down on the woman's cheeks for a moment.

The boy clenched his hands tightly and biting his bottom lip irritably, only can closed his eyes for a moment felt annoyance by himself. He does not like the words what their mother said as if her resigned to everything that will happen to her but what power that he had? He only eight years old kid. How he can save their mother and his sister from the armed men outside there.

The woman got up from her crouched down and wiped her eyes. She stand firm with her eyes gaze turned instantly from a motherly gaze into a gaze of anger and hatred that can kill someone with a chill. She left her two children who were stand silence and walked to one of the bookcases located on the right wall of the room.

**_"BANG! BANG! BANG!"_** Chaos taking place on the both side either outside nor inside the castle. Piles of bloody bodies strewn everywhere came from the attacker and the defending side. Who knows how many bullet have been fired in just minutes. However, this does not make the guard into a dither and give up so easily, they exert their utmost to survive.

**_"BOMP!"_** she hit one part on the wall with her fist. **_"CRACK..CRACK..CRACK.."_** you can hear the cracking sound come behind her. "Now it's the time." Said the woman when one of the bookcases shifted and splitting the wall behind her, opening way into the darkened hallway.

**_"DAKKA! P-TAFF!"_** The sound of automatic weapons and handgun calling each other alternately. Time is running out, that is what the middle-aged woman believed in the middle of their temporary hideout. Her kids should to go now, this is the only chance she has to save them.

"Seijuuro!" Snapped the woman at the boy.

With a face full of regret Seijuuro turned on a small flashlight with harsh which he had holded since earlier and grabbed her sister her as well as pulled her wrist to follow him. However his sister doesn't want to leave the room and tried so hard to break loose from his brother's grasp.

"Okaa-sann!" Cried the girl when trying to reach their mother. Seijuuro dragged her forcibly but still get trouble through it. "Let me go!" Yelled the girl while tried to loose his grasp. Their mother give her help to push the little girl away until they both get into the dark narrow hallway. She struggled to let go her daughter grip from her hand then immediately she hit the wall back with her fist and slowly the wall closing back.

**"DING… DONG… DING… DONG…" **The clock bell ringing twelve times in the middle of the night. "Happy birth day my child. I hope both of you will find your own bonhour – (happiness)." Smiled her at them before the wall close back. "No..! Okaa-sann…!" Yelled the girl more out loud, she striving to hold back her body and trying to let go of her hand from her brother as she continued look towards their mother who has sad smile on her face. A beam of light that was still visible slowly began to fade along with the wall closing back from the direction they came. The only light that they can counted on only a small flashlight in his hand on this time, no matter how thick the walls where they are through now, the sound of automatic gun and others still can be heard faintly by them both. More and more vague gradually, thereafter the secret door closed back.

"Okaa-sann!" she cried and cried after their mother continuously while following her brother for runaway, her brother who listened to her sobs felt torn apart in his heart and tears unconsciously came down from his eyes wetting his cheeks. All they can doing now just run and run escape from this place as fast as they can.

After the wall of secret passage has been closed. Inside the room, sky blue haired woman close her eyes and holded her breath for a moment then opened her eyes and let her breath out. Her eyes turned into a cold-blooded killer eyes. She issued the dual-handgun stored behind the dress she worn.

"I'll make that bastard regret for what he has done today and bring him with me into hell." Vows the baby blue haired woman then walked slowly with holding the dual-hand gun weapon in both hands while lift her chin up arrogantly.

.

.

ж

**TBC**

* * *

Another one of my horrible stories...

Hope you'll like it.

A/N : Ushanka is Russian hat for keeping you to still warm.

I know I should update my another fic first but I have this story inside my mind and I want to write it too before I'm forget bout this one. ^V^

Regards,

PAO-PAO

Please give me your reviews inside the box under this fic.


	2. Chapter 1 : Life

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories.

I'm not an _english or French native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure._

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Inspired by song : Nella Fantasia © Ennio Morricone and Chiara Ferraù

Warning : FemKuroko, Gender bender, AU, etc

A/N : If you see -() that mean those are the meaning of the words before.

Dedicate To My Pervy Friend.

* * *

_What is wrong or good for you or who you are really is, a sinner or a holy, it's not the other as a human to determine it, just god the only one who can. Human just can see what it looks like from the outside, but family can looks more deeper than the others._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Vie - (Life)**

**.**

Ça vous plaît, votre gagne-pain? – (Do you like your livelihood?)

**.**

**.**

_Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto_, - (In my fantasy I see a correct world)

_Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà_. - (Where everyone lives in peace and honesty)

There is a sweet voice singing a melody likes an angel voice,so pure, so warm and clean. The voice attracted the attention of a young man with brighter hair like a golden sun, his topaz eyes gaze at her without any blink. He saw a lady around 20 with long baby blue hair sitting under the big tree near the side lake while stroking the gray hair little boy and the orange-ish hair little girl.

.

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere_, - (I dream of souls that are always free)

_Come le nuvole che volano_, - (Like clouds that float)

The sun is so bright today, the skies is very clear, there isn't any single cloud up there even it is still in the middle of spring. The yellow eyes can't stop stared at her who is singing them as a lullaby for the kids, he was enticing by her silky hair which resemble to skies color today, the red lips and silky smooth white pale skin like a princess in the drawing book along with her sweet voice.

.

_Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima_. - (Full of humanity in the depths of the soul)

Without his conscious, his tears came down from his eyes. 'Wha…What..' thought him panicky and wipe the tears as soon as possible. Why is he cry? It is just lullaby song, why his heart aching so much?. He asked that question inside his mind.

※※※※※※※

_Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo chiaro_ - (In my fantasy I see a bright world)

_Lì anche la notte è meno oscura_. - (Where each night there is less darkness)

Kise Ryouta, 22 years blonde young man. He has beautiful face or other people usually call, handsome. He has long eyelashes, with oval face and fairy skin. Of course with his appearance like that, there is not any women would miss him on the street. "Even he more famous than the artist and actor who always play the big roles." Said the shadow of woman with her wavy long hair standing in front of the glasses door toward the balcony. The moon light just the only one shining inside that room. There are a man and a girl who have a private meeting in that darkness room, while the woman is standing the other is seating.

"However it said he is a model too." The shadow man added the information which that woman already said.

"Ah, you right I forgot about that one too and rumours said he can do all kind of sport and learn it so fast." Said her still gazing a small paper in her hand.

"I see, perfect bodies and a copy cat, huh? Interesting." He said with and interesting smile covered his face.

"For me he just a fake. I don't like how he gaze at the other and pretended smile." Straight the woman monotonely.

"Fake huh? That's why I always tell you so being too blunt. What if I said he just one unlucky man like that kids." The moon light ray brighten on his shimmering gold and fiery ruby eyes look, then for a moment he closed his eyes and said calmly, "Well you can't just judge someone from the picture. What if you'll meet him later. I want to know your opinion after that." The shadow woman just keep in her silent for a moment while gaze the picture which she holding now. The picture shown her a young man who tall enough more than the man height who stand with her now. The boy has golden hair and topaz eyes, perfect shape body with abs, the handsome one, a model and high skill who people always dreaming, a perfect copy. With all the good information which came to her about that man seems annoyed her enough. She squeezed the photo and looking at the man who seating on the little couch across the round table side the glasses door.

"Let see that later. Would he be a good tools or just a nuisance, eradicate him would be the easy one."

※※※※※※※

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere_ - (I dream of souls that are always free)

_Come le nuvole che volano_. - (Like clouds that float)

Got a great talent , perfect physical will make the others envious therefore. Did not make the blonde man feels perfect or the lucky one. There is a big hole inside his heart . His father abandoned he and his mother when he was a baby. His father who was a sailor felt angry and cheated by his wife, who considered to have an affair behind him and gave birth to an illegitimate child. A wife who was disappointed to her husband who did not believe in her loyalty for him, turned into a grumpy who got drunk everyday with another men and abandoned her only child. Every time she looks the blond kid she feels disgust and beats him until he can't stand up anymore. He who knows only his mother, doesn't know where to complain. He loves his mother but the mother never likes him the one who her considered as the one who responsibility ruined her life. Why he doesn't has the same appearance as his mother or father ? Why does he has to be born with golden hair like this? Whether his mother would be happier if he had never been born?.

Pain… and pain… and pain… and pain… Every day he tries his best to smile even he feels so much pain. His father abandoned him since he was born and his mother never cares about him, even for the food he must searching that by himself. Sometimes he feels his life is useless, he just want to die, but if he die doesn't his mother will be alone? Who will take cares his mother? Her boyfriend? No, he even doesn't know who is his mother's boyfriend. She always bring the different man into their home all the times. He knows his mother will never loves him back but he always love her.

He lives in contradiction of his own mind, but when for the first time all the contradiction were died, he didn't know what should he do or what should he feel? Should he feel so sad or should he feel happy through this? On his eleventh birthday, his mother dead body found in the dark slum, covered so much blood with seven stab on the chest, three puncture wounds to the abdomen and a large wound on her back along with one incision on her neck.

When he got the news about his mother, the contradiction in his mind scream like want to burst it out. She deserved it. No she's not. Yes she deserved it. It all happen because her foolishness and being so reckless. She was the one who playing with fires, didn't she forget what people always say about you reap what you sow, did she? Then she deserved for that. She died in a man's hand who ever slept with her, the fire of jealously burnt him when he knew that woman two-timing him.

※※※※※※※

_Pien'_… - (Full…)

That baby-blue haired woman stop singing her song in the middle when she conscious someone stared at her then stared back at the young man who looking at her since earlier. He knew that she looking back at him, "A… Ano!" Yelled him when he tried to begin the conversation but, "Psst." She put her finger in front of her mouth and made a low voice for the other to hear, "You will waking up the kids." She gave him a little smile which making him blushed his cheeks and closed his mouth immediately. For the first time he feels something that he doesn't understand at the unknown girl.

.

.

ж

**TBC**

* * *

I can't update recently cause my presentation life. I must make one or two presentation for one day for all weeks and all months.

It's very hard to me for do the update.

Regards,

Pao-Pao.

**Put your reviews inside box after this fic.**


End file.
